A new Dream
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Die ist eine Fortsetzung, wie ich mir vorstellen könnte, es nach dem Spiel weiter gehen würde. Ich gehe vom Spielende aus, also kommen Spoiler drin vor!  Außerdem wird es ein Shonen-Ai Pairing geben. Bitte nicht lesen, wenns euch nicht gefällt.


**Kapitel 1 - The new Start**

Schwer hing die Sonne am Himmel, suchte sie sich langsam ihren Weg hinter den Horizont, die violetten Augen beobachteten sie dabei. Ihr Schein hing noch auf dem See, an dem er auf einem Steg saß . Seine Füße spielten mit dem lauwarmen Wasser, sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem gelben Ball am Himmel.

"Seto..." , die weibliche Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, vor ihm stand das silberhaarige Mädchen, welches er vor ungef hr noch vor einem Jahr gesucht hatte. Sie stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt, schaute ihn lächelnd an und schritt näher zu ihm.

"Kommst du mit? Es wird bald dunkel und wir sollten zur ck gehen... oder willst du noch bleiben?" , fragend legte sie ihren Kopf schief. Der Junge nickte leicht, stand dann langsam auf und nahm seine Schuhe in die Hand.

"Gehen wir zu den Anderen" , auf Seto s Lippen lag ebenfalls ein Lippen, er ging zu ihr.

"Gut!"

Der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwand hinter dem Horizont, der Rothaarige blickte noch auf die Sonne, wand sich vom Fenster ab und trat dann weiter in den Raum. In der Mitte war ein Lagerfeuer um das einige Menschen herum saßen. Es waren Kinder oder Jugendliche, Ren und er hatten keine Erwachsene finden können, noch hatten sie aber auch nicht öberall gesucht.

"Seto, spielst du mit uns?", fragte der Kleinste in der Runde. Sein Name war Taro, sie hatten ihn in einem Krankenhaus aufgegabelt und mitgenommen, da er nach seinen Eltern suchen wollte.

"Was wollt ihr denn spielen?", Seto trat an die Runde heran und blickte zwischen den vier Personen umher.

"Na was wohl? Du kennst ihn doch, wir spielen Mau-Mau!", mischte sich die Älteste der Gruppe ein und stand auf. Ren hatte Seto gesagt, dass sie sie an Sai erinnerte, vom Alter und von ihrem Verhalten.

"Aber ich leg mich schon schlafen... im Gegensatz zu euch hab ich heute nicht auf der faulen Haut gelegen!", wütend stemmte sie ihre Hände an ihre Hüften und lief an dem Rothaarigen vorbei.

"Nicht streiten Miu", ihre kleine Schwester stand ebenfalls auf und schaute die Größere sauer an. Schulter zuckend wand die Braunhaarige den Anderen den Rücken zu und lief in eine Ecke des Raumes. Dort lagen einige Matratzen aneinander gelegt auf dem Boden auf denen sie sich nieder ließ.

"Seit bitte nicht so laut... und macht nicht so lange, wir müssen Morgen nach was zu essen suchen und zwar alle", warf Miu noch in den Raum und legte sich dann hin.

"Muss sie einem immer den Spaß verderben" , Taro schaute ihr sauer hinter her und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Na... sie hat Recht Taro, wir müssen immer hin alle was tun, damit wir hier auch gemeinsam leben können", ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Silberhaarigen, sie setzte sich in die Runde und nahm dem Kleinen die Karten ab.

"Dann lasst uns spielen!"

Mit einem leisen Keuchen schreckte Seto nach oben, blickte sich um. Er hatte getr umt, alle lagen noch auf ihren Plätzen. Tief atmete er ein, stand leise auf um keinen aufzuwecken und ging zu der Tür des Raumes. Es war nicht leicht gewesen diesen Unterschlupf zu finden, umso glücklicher machte es Seto, dass sie es hier gem tlich hatten und ohne Gefahr hier bleiben konnten. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich, holte seine Taschenlampe aus der Tasche und schaltete sie ein. Dieses Gefühl hatte er öfters, richtig schlafen konnte er seit Wochen nicht mehr.  
>Aber woran lag es? Ren und er hatten doch das geschafft, was Seto sich gewünscht hatte. Sie hatten Menschen gefunden, sogar eine Menge: Taro, Miu und Nana. Genau so hatten sie einen Platz, an dem sie leben konnten ohne Angst vor etwas haben zu müssen, selbst Essen und Trinken konnte man von hier aus gut finden, dennoch war er nicht glücklich. Irgendetwas fehlte ihm oder störte ihn. Ein tonloses Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Rothaarigen, leise ging er nun den Weg zum See, ließ sich an dem Steg nieder, so wie er es am Tag schon öfters tat. Der Anblick, wie der Mond seinen Schein auf dem See abbildete und die Stille, es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und Seto hatte ihn schon mit all seinen Freunden geteilt, trotzdem war er unglücklich.<p>

"Hm...", er richtete seinen Blick auf den Mond, sein Anblick war schön und überwältigend, aber auch bedrängend und furchteinflößend. Vorsichtig ließ sich Seto nach hinten fallen, schloss seine Augen und dachte nach.

"Maaah! Seto! Was machst du denn hier?", wütend blickte die Braunhaarige zu dem Liegenden herab. Wie konnte er es immer wieder schaffen? Ein leises Murren verlie die Lippen des Jungen, schlafend blinzelte er und sah verschwommen das Mädchen über ihm an.

"Aufstehen! Du darfst mit mir Essen beschaffen!", murrend stupste sie mit ihrem linken Fuß gegen die Schulter des Liegenden. Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und gähnte leicht. Verwirrt schauten sich die violetten Augen in der Gegend um, dann sah er Miu an.  
>"Seto, lebst du noch?", ein feines Grinsen legte sich die Lippen des Mädchens, sie stupste ihm gegen die Stirn und legte ihren Kopf schief.<p>

"Tut mir leid...ja, lass uns gehen!", träge stand Seto auf und streckte sich, nahm die Taschenlampe vom Steg und machte sie aus.

"Wie schaffst du es immer hier einzuschlafen? Schnarchen wir oder warum flüchtest du immer?", kichernd drehte sich Miu um. Sie ging vom Steg herunter und wartete dort nochmals auf den Rothaarigen.

"Nein... ich kann nur nicht so gut schlafen im Moment", er lief ihr hinter her und die Beiden gingen dann weiter in Richtung Wald.

"Was ist denn los? Hast du Kummer oder Sorgen?", ihre Stimme klang einfühlsam, besorgt schaute sie in die Augen des Anderen. Schulter zuckend lief er neben ihr weiter und seufzte leise, wenn er denn wüsste, was es wäre, dann würde er sich selbst nicht solche Gedanken machen. Stumm liefen die Beiden neben einander her, blieben dann an der Waldlichtung stehen.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir nun in dieser Gruppe sind und ich danke Ren und dir sehr dafür, meine Schwester und ich waren wirklich der Ansicht, wir wären die Einzigen auf dieser Welt...", warf das Mädchen plötzlich in die Stille. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Anderen.

"Ich bin auch froh, dass wir alle zusammen sein können! Aber nun sollten wir was zu essen beschaffen oder die Anderen sind stink sauer!"

"Ja, ich wollte dir nur nochmal danken", eine feine Röte legte sich auf Miu's Wange.

"Das hab ich doch gern gemacht."

_**~ Fortsetzung folgt~**_

_Tut mir leid, dass es so kurz ist! Das nächste Kapitel wird 100%tig länger, das versprech ich euch x3 freue mich auf Kommentare und Kritik!_


End file.
